Pokemon Sex Fun
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: Story Requested by W-FangMetal


Dawn was in Pallet town to visit Ash and tell him she likes him but a girl answered the door. Hallo is Ash here? I'm afraid not but he should be home soon why not come in and wait for him. I will thank you. My name is Serena what's yours? I'm Dawn. Oh Ash'  
friend from Sinnoh. Well Ash and I meet when we were kids and were reunited in Kalos. Why are you here?Oh after Ash won the Kalos League he and i started dating for for a while and in July we got married Ash sent you an and and all his other invited but no of you responded.

Well i didn't get mine it must have been lost in the mail. So why did you came all this way Dawn. I came to visit Ash. Well I'm sure Ash will be happy to see you. Well i can see you Ash married you your very pretty woman. why Thank you Dawn your pretty two. Dawn responded by kissing Serena. Hey what the hell. I also came to have some fun with Ash have some with you first. Oh well let do it. Dawn didn't know what to say to that. I'm not gay! She wanted to scream at Serena. Niether are you? What's gotten into you Serena?

None of these words left her lips. Maybe just this one time! Dawn began to think, it felt so good, and the thought of being touched by anyone, even another girl, was sounding really good right now. Everyone experiments a bit, who would know? Dawn hesitantly began to spread her legs, looking down at Serena with a blushing face.

"Shall we take it to the room?" Serena offered, holding out her hand to Dawn.

Letting her pants and panties fall from her ankles, Dawn took Serena's hand. She doesn't even seem bothered by the fact I was just using this hand to... pleasure myself. Serena, what's gotten into you girl? Before Dawn could say another word, however, she found Serena's tongue forcing it's way into her mouth. Blushing, Dawn began to kiss back, gently beginning to work her hand up Serena's shirt to caress her soft breasts. They barely made it to the bedroom before they were rolling over on top of each other, ripping and tugging at one another's clothes and body. It didn't take too long for Dawn to notice that Serena wasn't wearing anything underneath her skirt, but before she could question it, she was pressing her cunt against Serena's and grinding against her.

Serena panted softly, looking up at Dawn. She's so wet! Serena thought to herself, watching as Dawn began to undress herself further, pulling off her top, then undoing her bra, exposing her flawless breasts. Serena laid back, letting Dawn ride her with a seemingly endless vigor. The way Dawn's breasts kept bouncing sent shivers down Serena's spine.

"Fuck me Serena !" Dawn begged, holding Serena's leg for support as she grinded against her. "Fuck me harder! Please!" It feels so good! How long had she been grinding against Serena? Half an hour? An Hour? Several Hours? Dawn's whole body ached with exhaustion, but yet the warm, wet feeling of Serena's twat against her's made it all worth it. Isabella was cumming again, Dawn could feel the hot juices pouring out of her, mixing with her own. Serena had probably came about four times, and Dawn at least six. The sweet smell of sex hung in the air, and the bed beneath them had become drenched, but yet Dawn's loin's still ached for more. Serena had exposed her tits for Dawn's viewing pleasure, although whether they turned her on or off was still up for debate. They served as a reminder that she was fucking a girl, but yet they were so perky and firm, another taboo part of Serena's body for Dawn to explore. Dawn stopped suddenly, looking down at Serena with a growing attraction.

"I have something I want to show you!" Dawn finally said after a long pause. She pulled herself off of Serena with a soft "schlucking" sound as their lower lips separated. Serena found herself staring at Dawn's ass as she searched for something in the top drawer of her dresser. "Found it!" Dawn exclaimed after a few seconds of looking.

"What is it?" Serena asked, gently pleasuring herself to the image before her. Dawn turned around, holding up a purple vibrator for Serena to see.

"Ohhh... Dawn!" Serena teased softly, raising her finger to her tongue, tasting her own juices. "I never knew you were that kind of girl!"

This made Dawn blush softly. I can't believe I just showed Serena my vibrator... I can't believe this is happening! Why am I doing this? Dawn's crotch throbbed as she looked over Serena's naked body. This all started when Serena put on that perfume... did she drug me? Suddenly, Dawn was as mad as she was horny.

"Quiet Serena!" Dawn demanded, holding the vibrator up for Serena to see. "It's been a while since I've cleaned this, I think it's overdue!"

She pushed Serena back onto the bed, positioning herself on Serena's stomach. Serena could feel Dawn's wet pussy pressing against her flat stomach.

"Open your mouth!" Dawn ordered in a tone that almost made Serena cum again. Without resisting, Serena opened her mouth and Dawn forced the vibrator inside. Serena could taste the plastic and sex on it as she began to suck, running her tongue up and down the plastic toy. "I want that clean as a whistle by the time I shove it up your ass!" Dawn said harshly. Her sudden dominance took Serena completely off guard. What has gotten into her? Serena wanted to ask as she was forced to taste her best friend's vibrator. Whatever it is, I like it!

Dawn began to grind against Serena's stomach, gripping her breast firmly with one hand, and holding the vibrator in her mouth with the other. She could see Serena's green eyes looking up at her with what could only be lust. Those same green eyes that once belonged to my friend. Dawn remembered. Will we still be friends after this? Or have we become something... else? Dawn's train of though was cut short when Serena suddenly sprang to life, flipping her over and holding her down. Suddenly it was Serena looking down at her, the vibrator still between her lips. She pulled it out softly, leaving a long trail of saliva.

"S-SERENA... S..." Dawn started, but Serena quickly pressed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Shhhh, Dawn, it's my turn to show you something!" Serena reached over into her bag and pulled out a small syringe full of clear fluid. Carefully, Serena disconnected the silver needle on the tip, leaving just the liquid-filled tube. "Turn over and raise your ass in the sky."

"Serena? What is that?" Dawn asked, suddenly nervous. What's going on? Why is she acting like this?

"Trust me, Dawn, you'll like this!" Reluctantly, Dawn complied, raising her ass into the air like Serena said. Before she could say another word, Serena pushed the tube into her ass, releasing the substance. It felt so hot inside her, so good. Dawn let out a loud cry of surprise, nothing had ever been up there before, she had never wanted anything up there, but now it was all she wanted. Serena began to pull the tube out, only to thrust it back in deeper. She's fucking me with the tube! Dawn realized as Serena began pulling the tube back again. Dawn raised her hand between her legs, gently beginning to fondle herself before having Serena forcefully yank her hand away. Dawn opened her mouth to protest, but all that escaped was a loud, lewd moan as something warm and wet touched her womanhood. Oh my god, she's tasting me...

Dawn's twat tasted better than Serena could possibly have dreamed. Gently, she began turning Dawn onto her back, still letting the tube slide in and out of her tight ass. Once on her back, Serena went to work, letting her tongue explore every inch between Dawn's thighs, starting with the soft flesh adjacent to the throbbing womanhood before her, and working her way over. It was rich with flavour, a delicious cocktail of both Dawn's and her own juices. Finally Serena reached the main event, touching her tongue to the soft folds before her. The folds began to part for her tongue, allowing access to the sweet pink flesh below. Serena let her tongue tease Dawn's entrance for a second, before sliding her tongue up to the tiny clit at the top. Serena felt Dawn's hands grabbing her hair, firmly holding her face between Dawn's beautiful thighs. Using her free hand, Serena pressed Dawn's vibrator into her own entrance, whimpering softly as it began to hum inside her. Serena thought to herself as she continued to eat Dawn's wonderful pussy. She let the vibrator buzz between her legs as she went back to pleasuring Dawn.

Dawn arched her back, gasping for air as Serena's tongue finally entered her. It didn't enter as deep as she would have liked, but it was enough to make her cum all over her best friend's face. The best feeling, however, was the feeling in her other hole. With every passing second, having Serena's syringe in her ass felt better and better, soon Dawn had no idea how she had ever lived without it. Serena, your so fucking hot! Dawn thought to herself, squeezing her breasts, milking every drop of pleasure her body had to offer.

Just then Ash entered and the room and saw Dawn and Serena lying naked. Serena, Dawn. We were having some fun and now you can join in Dawn said. Soon Ash took off all his clothes so he was just as naked as girls.

He then embraced her again kissing her hungrily. Dawn kissed back with just as much passion. Soon they were on her bed. Ash was on to top of her and his hands roaming all over her body. "You're beautiful Dawn" Ash said. Dawn just smiled.

Ash's hands moved to Dawn's breasts and caressed them with reverence. He was worshipping her body. He squeezed and molded Dawn's breasts and she was moaning. She never thought feeling someone else doing the same thing she did with her breasts would be so exciting. His hands pinched and rolled her nipples making her gasp. Soon one of his hands moved lower and nudged her thighs apart. Dawn complied and gasped as she felt Ash's hand play with her wet folds.

Ash was staring at her watching how she was reacting. He was mesmerized by her facial expressions. He used two fingers and gently pushed in. It was tight so he had to move slow. Dawn moaned as she felt Ash's fingers enter her. She never felt this much pleasure before. "Oh Ash" she moaned. Ash peppered kisses on her face and neck as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Dawn. Dawn was in a swirl of pleasure. Her mind was totally lost. But soon she felt something building in her from the pit of her stomach.

It was a familiar feeling though it was stronger than it usually was. "Ash" Dawn whimpered. "Let go Dawn, let go for me" Ash said then kissed her hard on the mouth. Dawn let go and a great rush of juices came out of her pussy. It was utterly thrilling and better than when she did it herself. Once she came down from her great high she looked Ash in the eyes and saw him staring back at her with love. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes" Dawn said quietly. Ash moved and he aimed his cock at the entrance to Dawn's pussy.

He slowly pushed in making Dawn gasp. He was so big and thick she wasn't sure that he'd fit inside her. She then felt him stop and looked at Ash with a curious look. Ash had hit her hymen. He then pulled back some. "This is going to hurt" Ash warned. "Please Ash, do it" Dawn whispered. Ash nodded. He pulled back a bit more and with one mighty thrust he charged forward and broke Dawn's barrier. Dawn screamed in pain. She dug her nails into Ash's back so hard that blood was sure to be left behind. Ash was fully in Dawn, but he waited for Dawn's pain to subside.

He watched her face to let him know when it was time. Dawn opened her eyes and looked at Ash. She then nodded, giving her signal that she was ready. Ash nodded back then slowly drew back. Dawn whimpered as she felt Ash's cock leave her. She then moaned when he returned to her. Soon Ash gained a rhythm and Dawn was matching it with her hips. Ash was kissing Dawn's face and muttering I love you to her. Dawn had tears in her eyes from this since her first time was with the man she had loved for so long.

Soon she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, but this time it felt more intense. Her orgasm came like a tidal wave and she let out a soundless scream and blacked out. When she came to she saw Ash looking at her with a bit of worry and concern. "I'm fine Ash. That was the best orgasm I've ever had" Dawn said. Ash looked relieved. "Would you like me to continue?" he asked. Dawn nodded excitedly. She wanted to continue to feel Ash's cock in her and to have another hard orgasm.

So Ash began pumping away into Dawn and Dawn relished in the sensations she was feeling. She had a couple hard orgasms and soon she felt Ash's pace quicken. "Dawn, I'm going to come soon. Where do you want me to put it?" Ash asked. Dawn frowned for a second then she decided. "In me, Ash, please" she said. Ash nodded and with one final thrust he came inside Dawn. Dawn felt a wash of warmth hit inside her and she liked the feeling. The pleasure cased dawn to fall asleep. Ok mister Now its my turn. Ok Serena.

Ash was on to top of her and his hands roaming all over her body. "You're beautiful Serena" Ash said. Serena just smiled.

Ash's hands moved to Serena's breasts and caressed them with reverence. He was worshiping her body. He squeezed and molded Serena's breasts and she was moaning. She never thought feeling someone else doing the same thing she did with her breasts would be so exciting. His hands pinched and rolled her nipples making her gasp. Soon one of his hands moved lower and nudged her thighs apart. Serena complied and gasped as she felt Ash's hand play with her wet folds.

Ash was staring at her watching how she was reacting. He was mesmerized by her facial expressions. He used two fingers and gently pushed in. It was tight so he had to move slow. Serena moaned as she felt Ash's fingers enter her. She never felt this much pleasure before. "Oh Ash" she moaned. Ash peppered kisses on her face and neck as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Serena. Serena was in a swirl of pleasure. Her mind was totally lost. But soon she felt something building in her from the pit of her stomach.

It was a familiar feeling though it was stronger than it usually was. "Ash" Serena whimpered. "Let go Serena, let go for me" Ash said then kissed her hard on the mouth. Serena let go and a great rush of juices came out of her pussy. It was utterly thrilling and better than when she did it herself. Once she came down from her great high she looked Ash in the eyes and saw him staring back at her with love. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes" Serena said quietly. Ash moved and he aimed his cock at the entrance to Serena's pussy.

He slowly pushed in making Serena gasp. He was so big and thick she wasn't sure that he'd fit inside her. She then felt him stop and looked at Ash with a curious look. Ash had hit her hymen. He then pulled back some. "This is going to hurt" Ash warned. "Please Ash, do it" Serena whispered. Ash nodded. He pulled back a bit more and with one mighty thrust he charged forward and broke Serena's barrier. Serena screamed in pain. She dug her nails into Ash's back so hard that blood was sure to be left behind. Ash was fully in Serena,  
but he waited for Serena's pain to subside.

He watched her face to let him know when it was time. Serena opened her eyes and looked at Ash. She then nodded, giving her signal that she was ready. Ash nodded back then slowly drew back. Serena whimpered as she felt Ash's cock leave her. She then moaned when he returned to her. Soon Ash gained a rhythm and Serena was matching it with her hips. Ash was kissing Serena's face and muttering I love you to her. Serena had tears in her eyes from this since her first time was with the man she had loved for so long.

Soon she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, but this time it felt more intense. Her orgasm came like a tidal wave and she let out a soundless scream and blacked out. When she came to she saw Ash looking at her with a bit of worry and concern. "I'm fine Ash. That was the best orgasm I've ever had" Serena said. Ash looked relieved. "Would you like me to continue?" he asked. Serena nodded excitedly. She wanted to continue to feel Ash's cock in her and to have another hard orgasm.

So Ash began pumping away into Serena and Serena relished in the sensations she was feeling. She had a couple hard orgasms and soon she felt Ash's pace quicken. "Serena, I'm going to come soon. Where do you want me to put it?" Ash asked. Serena frowned for a second then she decided. "In me, Ash, please" she said. Ash nodded and with one final thrust he came inside Serena. Serena felt a wash of warmth hit inside her and she liked the feeling.


End file.
